


Musings

by Markirya



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mimosa reflecting about Yuno and Asta, Mutual Pining, and life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markirya/pseuds/Markirya
Summary: Mimosa likes to think about Asta, and about Yuno. She also likes to think about Asta-and-Yuno, and how much they love each other.Inevitably, that brings her to think about Life, and how much those boys had changed it
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Might add new POVs some other time. Mimosa just came to me <3   
> Also, so not Beta-ed. Ridiculously so

Everyone noticed that Yuno never smiled.   
Everyone noticed that Yuno smiled all the time when Asta talked with him. 

It was a soft smile, immensely fond, like there was nothing better than Asta. Everyone could see it, Asta could see it, even if it never understood what it meant. Rather, never understood how much it meant. 

‘Poor Yuno’, Mimosa thought, as she watched his dear friend pine over Asta like the teenager he actually was and not the grown-up he always tried to seem.   
Mimosa had the biggest crush on Asta for months, it felt like years, but so did many others. He did have this magnetism that drew everyone towards him, in many ways. 

However, she soon realised it was futile. She figured that if not even Yuno’s devotion was registering in Asta’s head, then nothing would.   
She still wanted to fight with him, side by side, all the time. Slowly her crush became deep admiration, and she looked up to him and loved him in her own way, like someone she could always count on. 

She saw so many- boys and girls, fall under Asta’s spell and realise they would get nowhere, it eventually became funny.   
Even Klaus felt that attraction, not romantically, but as an older figure he was insanely protective of Asta, even against other members of the Magic Knights. Even if it was uncomfortable, he always defended him as much as he stood up for Yuno, looking embarrassingly proud whenever Asta managed some new impossible feat. 

So she talked about it with Klaus, when she still wasn’t aware of how deep Asta and Yuno’s connection ran. She was worried that Yuno was too serious, too stressed out. She was concerned about Yuno maybe not having anyone to talk to, to relate to. Klaus had just smirked at her, adopting the air of someone with great knowledge to impart, or secrets to keep.   
“He’ll be fine. Haven’t you noticed?” and refused to say anything more on the matter. 

Mimosa kept an eye out, trying to figure it out. Was it Captain Vangeance? It was true that the Captain had taken a special interest in Yuno, but she didn’t think that was it.   
Then she figured maybe it was Asta, but they were childhood rivals, and Yuno always dismissed Asta’s achievements. How wrong she was. 

Then she saw them. Saw the way that Yuno followed Asta with his eyes like nothing else existed, drinking him in. The way that Yuno smiled- and she had never seen him smile before, equal parts exasperation and love, deep undeniable love. The only reason she fathomed she hadn’t realised before was because she was too focused on Asta herself. 

Yuno’s body language was closed off normally, uninviting and cold, but with Asta he seemed to be reaching for him constantly, his whole body angled towards him wherever the magicless boy moved. It was fascinating to watch, and a little heartbreaking. 

Mimosa’s heart ached for Yuno and the way she realised Asta didn’t see any of it. Maybe he was too used to it, which meant it had been that way since long ago. She wanted to shake Asta a little bit, ‘look at him!’ she wanted to tell him. Not that she needed to say it.   
Asta always looked at Yuno, he was the first person he turned to whenever anything happened, before doing or saying just about anything. His green eyes glittered, and there was so much love in the way he called to his childhood friend. Did Yuno not see it? Was he also so close to the situation, to Asta, that he didn’t see what was going on?

Boys. 

Eventually it started getting on her nerves. She turned to her cousin Noelle, but she was deep in Asta’s unintentional spell.  
Mimosa talked to her one day, when she felt things were getting out of hands, and Noelle still didn’t realise that Asta’s heart was already taken. She was a tough nut to crack. She denied it so much, becoming angry and huffy, while blushing all the while, but eventually Mimosa got to her, explaining to her how she also went through that phase, and how she’d realise that it would never happen.   
Noelle had cried, innocent, childish tears. Asta was her first love after all.   
Mimosa felt a little guilty, but it was for the best, and Noelle was strong, she’d get over it. 

One day, a few months later when they saw each other again, she came up to Mimosa and whispered,   
“I see it now, you know, it’s hard to believe I didn’t see it earlier,” a pause, “how can they not see it?”   
Mimosa just sighed. Who knew. 

Noelle still looked a little sad when she opened her mouth again,  
“I never see him so happy, so determined, than when he’s with him. Like he can be just Asta and not trying to prove something to someone all the time. Which is funny because they argue so much. Is Yuno like that? Not that I still care, not really.”   
Mimosa couldn’t help but giggle at Noelle’s attitude, and the blush on her cheeks. “Never. He never smiles, dismisses and is borderline rude to just about everyone.”   
She giggled again as they watched Asta and Yuno fighting over something. They looked like kids having fun. Kids that were in love, mind you, but kids all the same. 

“Dorks.” Noelle snorted, something not really suiting a noblewoman like her. She was clearly spending too much time with the Black Bulls, and Mimosa was so proud of her.

They said goodbye soon after that, their encounters were always short, sadly, but not before the two boys challenged and insulted each other, vowing to become the Wizard King before the other. Yuno’s golden eyes glittered, and Asta’s cheeks probably hurt from smiling so big. 

Boys. 

She couldn’t wait for them to realise their feelings were mutual. They deserved so much happiness, so much more, and she wished they could find each other that way soon.   
In a quick turn of events into the dark side of her thoughts, she couldn’t help but hope they’d find each other before it was too late. 

Their jobs were dangerous, extremely so, no one talked about it, no one said out loud, but every mission could be their last, every spell could seal their fate. Mimosa was deeply aware of that, as she was of the anxiety that had consumed her at first. She really didn’t want to die, and she definitely didn’t want her friends to die.   
In fact, she wanted no one to die actively, and though she knew falls were impossible to avoid, it was unfathomable to her. She rejected it with everything she was. That was one of the reasons he admired Asta. He valued life so much, even while not having a single drop of magic, he gave meaning to his life with a passion he’d never seen in anyone else. He valued everyone’s lives, even the lives of their enemies. How many times had she seen Asta scream at someone for thinking of throwing their life away, for sacrificing themself for some crazy cause, for some delusion of revenge, or whatever else. 

How many times had she seen Asta bring life into someone’s eyes. 

How many times had she witnessed Asta bringing life into Yuno’s eyes.   
Once, when they hadn’t bumped into the Black Bulls for too long, Mimosa and Klaus conspired to casually cross paths with them, sneaking their 3-person team into a mission they knew Asta would be in.   
The fact was that Yuno was driving them insane. He was colder than ever, and distant in a way that was deeply concerning. He barely responded when someone talked to him, grunting or simply nodding most of the time. When he wasn’t looking like a statue, he looked troubled, staring off into the horizon, lost in thought. It wasn’t easy to see the difference, but Mimosa and Klaus had spent enough time with Yuno to know. 

The effect was immediate. In fact, Mimosa realised they had caught up to the Black Bulls before seeing them, just in the way Yuno perked up, looking straight ahead.   
The fire was back as she heard Asta’s loud voice yelling Yuno’s name, in the way Yuno clenched his fists as if he would have liked to run to Asta in the same way he was running towards them. 

The barely concealed smile. Klaus gave her a secret thumbs up. They’d done a good job.   
As Asta chatted away, Yuno seemed to come back to life, shoulders finally relaxed, posture not as straight as it had been. 

The rest of the Black Bulls caught up and Mimosa heard him exclaim, snickering.   
“Look who stopped being grumpy.”   
Asta looked confused, and slightly irritated, signalling they had probably teased him about it before. “I haven’t been grumpy.”   
Finral just gave him a knowing look that Mimosa could understand so well.   
“Sure.”  
He turned to Klaus and Mimosa and winked, and she had to hide a giggle behind her hand.   
So they weren’t the only one to catch on. Honestly it was so obvious she wasn’t surprised. Plus, the Black Bulls seemed to be a close-knit group. 

Sometimes she envied them, she could admit it, how free they were to be their weird selves. She’d seen first hand how terrifyingly protective they were of each other, how deep their loyalty ran. They were like a small, crazy family.   
When things got hard at the squad she thought about that a lot. She was happy for Asta, who for sure was an anomaly. She was glad she didn’t have to face the extra hardships of being in a squad dominated by prejudice and that gave social status that much of an importance. 

She never wondered why Yuno joined. She was sure it was because of their shared dream, and being part of the Golden Dawn, the so-called best squad could only help him in his way to become Wizard King. 

Asta had joined the Black Bulls, and out of a mixture of determination and luck, the so-called worst squad of the Magic Knights. She didn’t think she’d fit in with them, but she wondered sometimes what it would be like, to be surrounded by noise and the warmth they seemed to exude with each other. If Noelle could do it, why couldn’t she?

It was just a fantasy she started having when she was crushing on Asta, when things got really rough at the squad. When she felt desperately alone, trying to train and improve and found herself with no motivation.   
She never regretted joining though, she’d do it again in a heartbeat, this was where she belonged in the end and was the right place for her. She just had to get stronger and learn to assert herself in this world dominated by men and nobles, even if she was a noble herself. 

Yuno, however, was far from a noble. Not only was he a peasant, but was also an orphan, just about nothing to his name. He had everything to prove, and he did it every day.   
It must be so hard, she thought, waking up and working up the courage to face whatever new challenge was going to be thrown in his face, challenges he shouldn’t have to face, like discrimination and being stared down at. Letting everyone see he was not affected, even if he was, letting everyone know time and again that he was there to stay. 

Asta seemed to have found his footing at the Black Bulls, and that was one less thing he had to prove, even if being recognised while being in the supposed worst squad was a challenge in itself.   
He was also a peasant and an orphan, but with the added weight of being absolutely devoid of magical powers. How frustrating that must be, Mimosa couldn’t even imagine it. Magic was a part of her, ever since she had memory, was something as natural as breathing, as feeling, it was as important to her as her blood.   
Maybe having never had it made it easier not to miss it. She couldn’t think about her magic being taken away without a shudder. But still, that had to be a constant uphill climb. 

A thought occurred to her then. She could understand why Asta and Yuno were so incredibly devoted to each other, how they found peace in their presence. She figured it must be like coming up for air, surrounded by people so different to them, meeting someone who had grown up exactly in the same way as them. Moreover, someone who shared their same dream. 

Mimosa had never thought about becoming Wizard King- Queen, rather. It was not her dream or part of her aspirations, and it probably never would be. She was fine with that.   
She could see, however, how neither Yuno or Asta would be willing to risk it all by revealing their feelings to the other. They could lose it all, and Mimosa didn’t think either of them thought it was worth it. 

She could do nothing about it, really.   
Oh, but how she hoped. 

.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending seems abrupt, I know, sorry.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
